Roses and Candy Hearts
by IceBlueStar
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Misaki can careless until someone keeps sending her roses. Who could it be? And how will Misaki respond. UsuiXMisaki


I hope you like the story. It's my first Maid-sama fanfic so I hope it's good. Not my characters

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Roses and Candy Hearts

UsuiXMisaki

It was early like always when Misaki woke up. She got out of bed, took a shower, and ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door for school. Before she took a step out the door, however, something caught her eye. On the stoop was a flower, but not just any flower, a red, flawless rose. She picked it up curiously and saw a tag attached around the stem with a yellow ribbon. The front of the tag had her name printed neatly and on the other side it had a message:

_'Morning Beautiful._

_Have a wonderful day. See you later.'_

Misaki blushed as she read this and looked over the rose. She started on her way to school wondering who the rose was from. As soon as she got to school she forgot all about it as she barked orders at people misbehaving. She got to the shoe lockers in the front of the school and opened it prepared to change her shoes quickly then run to class only she stopped when she saw another rose inside. I was perfect like the other and also had a tag.

She took it out and read it:

_'Do your best today and try not to be too mean remember it's Valentines Day.'_

She scuffed a little and put both flowers in the locker and slammed it closed. She made her usual rounds before heading to class. She had to break up two groups of students participating in activities of the holiday and made the students go off to class.

Once seated in class Misaki turned to Sakura and Shizuko and started talking. As they discussed random stuff Misaki opened her desk to get out her notebook only to see another rose. Only this time there was no tag just the same yellow ribbon and next to it on her notebook was a candy heart.

"Oh Misaki! You got a rose! How sweet," Sakura beamed and scared Misaki.

She quickly covered Sakura's mouth to shh her. "Don't say it so loud," she said. People were already looking over because of the yelling.

"Why? It's so sweet," Sakura mused while Misaki turned back to the objects before her. She picked up the candy heart and read it, "_Sweet._" Annoyed she tossed it in her mouth and ate it trying to throw away the idea.

Classes went by pretty quickly and nothing about them really interested Misaki. During her hallway patrols she interrupted a guy trying to persuade a girl to go out with him. She absolutely didn't want to, but the guy persisted. Misaki intervened and the guy glared at her. The girl ran off while the guy tried to push Misaki, but she was able to flip him and make him run off. It had hurt her arm a little since she hadn't flipped some one in a while. Usually she didn't get the chance because Usui would step in even against her protests. Speaking of which she hadn't seen him all day and by now he'd be all over her.

She sighed and took her lunch box up to the roof to eat it. On the top of the box wrapped in the knot of the cloth was yet another rose with a tag on it. She read it quickly before eating her lunch.

The tag said: _'Enjoy your lunch and take a little break before going back to class,'_

She leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. She thought about what was happening with the other students and how she was bored compared to other days. Without Usui her day was pretty dull.

After lunch she went around doing her last rounds and finished classes. She had student council after class and sat dealing with stuff that didn't interest her at all. When she worked on student council stuff she usually had to focus more because Usui would be distracting her. He'd sit on her desk and harass her and the other council members. It was quiet and everyone noticed. She sighed and opened her desk drawer. Inside instead of the extra paper she was looking for there was a perfectly grown rose, red like the others and with a tag attached with a yellow ribbon. She looked at the tag which read:

_'How's pres life today? Do great stuff and lead the student body with pride like always.'_

It made her smirk a little and she smelled the rose. Also in the drawer she saw two candy hearts, one blue and the other pink. One had x's and o's on it while the second said "_Miss you_." She sighed still looking over the flower.

"Misaki? What are you doing?" her vice president, Yukimura, said.

Misaki spazzed and put the flower down. "Nothing. Nothing. Do you have those papers I asked for?"

"Yes here you are," he smiled and handed it to her. She busied herself with papers before going to work. At Maid Latte before changing she found yet another rose with a tag that said: _'Work hard' _and a candy heart with the word "_Beautiful._"

Misaki was beginning to suspect people. It could be the three boys always bugging her or maybe Hinata, they all knew her secret.

Other than that she wasn't too sure.

Throughout the day she got many gifts and had to smile at every creepy guy who came in. The three guys gave her their gifts making her suspect list shrink. Hinata ended up dropping off his gift too.

Annoyed Misaki continued her shift before taking a break. During her break the manager came in. "Misa-chan?"

"Yes manager?" Misaki looked over at her.

"This was left on a table for you," the manager handed her two roses.

"Do you know who left them?"

The manager stiffened. "N-no. Not a clue." She headed for the door. "Got to go." Misaki glared this was getting ridiculous.

"Are you really that lame?" She heard suddenly.

"Aoi?" He stood before her in drag.

"Don't you even know who is sending you flowers?"

"No. It's from a secret admirer." She told him.

"Aw! Where's Usui today? What's he think of all this?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day."

Aoi froze. "That idiot didn't show up on Valentine's Day?"

"Why does it matter?" Misaki was confused.

"Because-" Aoi sighed. "Oh never mind. Call me when you two get a clue." Aoi left the room only confusing her more. Misaki finished the trash. Outside the door on the ground was two more roses. With another note. It had instructions this time:

_'After work go to the park. I'll find you there.'_

It kinda creeped her out but she decided that since it was Valentine's Day and the smiley face on the bottom looked familiar she'd go. Plus the manager seemed to know who was doing this and she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She changed and headed out toward the park. It was pretty quiet, almost no one was around. There was a few lights on still even though it was late. She walked around and found an area she knew. When Misaki and Usui had their day out they had come to this park to hang out. She smiled at the thought. She saw a bench next to her and sighed happily at the sight of a rose on it. She picked it up and read the tag:

_'Have you figured it out yet?'_ She stared a minute before someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around her. She shrieked in surprise and was about to elbow the person until she heard, "Shh. Ayuzawa. Don't be so loud."

She stiffened and turned around. In front of her was Usui standing in the light from the street lamps. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said and handed her a final rose. "Did you get them all," he asked as she took it.

"It was you?" Misaki asked.

"Mmhm." He smirked proudly. "That makes twelve roses right?"

"Yeah." Misaki blushed and smiled a little. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Did you have a good day today?" He asked.

"It was ok."

"Good. Now I have one more thing for you." He leaned in closer.

"But I didn't get anything for you," she said feeling guilty. Though it wasn't her fault. She didn't know he was getting her anything.

"That's ok. Just being around you is enough and -" He put something in her hand. She looked at it and saw another candy heart. She blushed furiously at what it said. "_Kiss me._"

She turned to see him smirking at her. She was so embarrassed and didn't know what to do. Since she didn't do anything Usui leaned in closer and put his hand to her cheek so she couldn't move away. She stared into his eyes before he connected his lips to hers. After a minute or so they pulled apart and Usui smiled down at her. She looked away and whispered, "Stupid Usui."

He chuckled slightly at this and pulled her to him. Misaki instinctively wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ayuzawa." Misaki held the rose tighter in her hand and sighed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Usui," she said back while he smiled into her hair and squeezed her tighter. Misaki would never admit it to anyone, especially not Usui, but spending that time in the park just being held by him was her favorite Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

What'd you think? Forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Please review!


End file.
